Please, just one more sleep
by Melli-Mello
Summary: Reid est devenu fou. Elle est partout, ne le laissant même plus dormir. Que se passe t-il au fond de son esprit? ATTENTION: Death fic! Pas de spoilers. Rating K


Salut tout le monde! Je reviens avec un petit OS, dans un registre totalement different de d'habitude, j'avoue. Mais ça fais plusieurs jours qu'il me trotte dans la tête, il m'empêche de dormir correctement, donc j'ai décidé de le lâcher sur papier, et comme je ne suis pas trop mécontante du résultat, autant le partager. Partagez vos impressions =)

(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la jeune fille mysterieuse.)

_Je crois que je suis fou. _

Telle est la litanie qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Allongé sur mon lit, je fixai le plafon d'un gris profond, croyant peut-être qu'il va m'apporter une réponse. J'étais presque détendu, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer.

_"... Aide-moi... Spencer"_

Mes yeux se rouvrirent, toujours rivés sur les dalles grises où était maintenant imprimé ce visage. Ce délicat visage, aux traits fin, avec des pommettes hautes, un nez retroussé et de petits yeux noisettes en amande. Un visage qui pourrait être joli. _Si je ne le voyais pas sans cesse..._ Dans un sursaut, je m'assis au bord du lit et frottai mes yeux de mes mains, espérant pouvoir oublier cette image. Mes efforts furent vain, comme à chaque fois. Lentement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, je pus observer une centaine de reflets de moi, un sur différents éclats de glace. J'avais brisé mon miroir 2 semaines plus tôt, n'ayant pas supporté que son visage se superpose au mien. Là, mes reflets semblaient me dénoncer. Ils dénoncaient à quel point mon état physique témoignait de ma détresse mentale. J'étais émacié, ayant perdu plusieurs kilos, j'avais des cernes quasiment noires dues à mes nombreuses nuits de cauchemar. J'était bien loin du brillant docteur que j'étais il y a encore 2 ans...

_"... Je ne veux pas... Mourir..."_

Je secouai la tête, chassant de mes pensées les derniers échos de cette voix chaleureuse.

_Je suis définitivement fou._

J'ouvris un des robinets et me passai le visage sous l'eau, cherchant un moyen de noyer cette angoisse profonde, d'effacer ma mémoire, d'effacer tout le reste...

_Je voudrais simplement dormir en paix..._

Faisant attention à ne pas me blesser, j'ouvris mon armoire à pharmacie. Il était là, me narguant. Ce flacon, rempli de pilules apportant la promesse d'un sommeil lourd et sans cauchemar. Un sommeil dont je ne me réveillerai pas. Plusieurs fois, j'avais ouvert ce placard, empoigné cette boîte et habilement joué avec un des cachets avec mes doigts. L'eden, mon eden se tenait dans ma paume. Mais jamais je n'avais osé avaler le médicament salvateur, ayant trop peur. Peur de l'oublier. C'était ridicule. Je voulais l'oublier, qu'elle cesse de me tourmenter, mais j'avais peur. Peur que personne ne se souvienne de sa démarche trainante, de son sourire crispé. Peur que les derniers mots qu'elle m'ai confié ne tombent dans l'oubli.

Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas possible. Parce qu'elle avait laissé sa marque partout, à travers moi. A cause d'elle, j'avais abandonné mon travail. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir tout ces morts, surtout quand elle en prenait la place dans mon cerveau. J'avais donc démissionné, examen psychologique à l'appui. Je n'étais plus _apte_.

Ensuite, elle m'avait forcé petit à petit à m'enfermer, car elle m'apparaissait partout, dans les cafés, dans la rue, transformant un visage de petite fille joyeuse en son dernier sourire trempé de sang. Je m'étais donc renfermé, ne sortant plus de chez moi. J'avais même cessé de recevoir des visites. Les deux plus courageux étant Morgan et JJ, qui ont essayés de me parler même après que j'eu décidé de ne plus ouvrir la porte. JJ avait abandonné le jour où je lui avait demandé pardon, car elle avait compris que je ne m'adressait pas à elle, et que j'avais perdu contact avec la réalité. Morgan est resté plus longtemps, jusqu'au jour où j'ai écrit. J'ai écrit sur mes murs, ne laissant aucune parcelle vierge. J'avais recouvert toute la surface par ses dernières paroles. Au milieu de ce torrent de mots macabres, il a alors compris que je m'était perdu, et que même avec tout ses efforts, il ne pourrait pas me retrouver. Mais il m'apellait encore, de temps en temps, tombant toujours sur la messagerie. Je ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à quiconque, sachant que personne ne pouvait m'aider.

J'ouvris alors le flacon, prit délicatement le doux sésame m'accordant un peu de repos entre mes doigts, et le regardai comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux au monde. Je le pris en bouche, et l'avalai d'un seul coup, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse faire le chemin inverse, mettant fin à ma résolution.

_"... Ne me laisse pas seule... Je t'en prie..."_

Pour le première fois depuis 2 ans, entendre cette voix ne me fis pas peur. Je n'essayai même pas de la chasser, au contraine, j'accueilli ce timbre aux accents chaud avec plaisir, comme si je revoyais une vieille amie. Retournant à mon lit, je vidai le flacon de pilule dans ma main, et j'en avalai autant que possible. Je m'étendis ensuite sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le sommeil commençait à venir, et je n'avais plus peur. Je fermai les yeux, et vis son visage souriant. Elle m'invitait à la rejoindre. Lachant prise, mon corps se détendit totalement, et je sombrai lentement, mon souffle diminuant et les battements de mon coeur ralentissant, jusqu'a disparaitre completement.

_Je vais pouvoir enfin dormir..._

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Donnez moi vos avis, s'il vous plait! *se met à genoux*

Dites, petit sondage: J'ai aussi dans la tête une idée de scénario (Je mens, j'ai toute l'histoire complète) sur le pourquoi Reid est devenu fou, et qui est cette fille. Ca vous interesserait? Faites le moi savoir, je suis prête à l'écrire!

A la prochaine!

Chou


End file.
